All that I'm Living For
by MJLS
Summary: lets just say...weddings don't always go according to plan. Especially when Jack's the priest...and drunk on top of it! Willabeth ! R&R please!


**Disclaimer : I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean**

**Credit to : Wawoot (Chapter 122 of BBJ) _Totally used with permission ! _Thanks!**

**All that I'm living for.**

The sun was burning brightly and the rays were reflected in the blue water of the ocean. Jack took a swig of his rum and blinked in the sun as he waited for Elizabeth to show up. He had drunk quite a lot already and the lightheaded feeling was beginning to overtake him but he managed to keep his attention to what was about to happen.

Everyone was sitting or standing, waiting for the ceremony to begin and Will was nervously fiddling with his clothes. Jack rolled his eyes at took another swig of his rum.

"_This is going to be a long day..."_

**X**

"_I can't believe I'm finally getting married. To Will." _Elizabeth thought happily. She looked at herself in the mirror that Jack gave her and smiled. She heard the music play and jumped a little. _"That's my cue."_ She glanced at herself one more time before walking out of the room, towards the deck.

She felt a gentle squeeze in her hand and looked up to her father who smiled happy at her. _"OOH, I'm going to cry." _She managed a brave smile and held back tears as she walked down the aisle.

"_Everything is so perfect." _Elizabeth mused, dreaming away a little.

The past few days had been a absolute nightmare as her father refused to set a foot on the Black Pearl. Elizabeth did everything to convince him that it was going to be alright but he still didn't want his daughter to marry on a ship. A pirate ship non the less.

In the end, he had accepted to Elizabeth's happiness. _"He really didn't want to miss this."_ The governor smiled cheerfully, his eyes twinkling proudly as they reached the front of the deck. Elizabeth's heart fluttered a little as she looked at Will.

He wasn't wearing the clothes that they agreed on for the first wedding, but he had donned a new pirate outfit.

"_He's so handsome." _His Bordeaux shirt and long brown coat fitted perfectly with his long loose hair and pirate boots"_I can't believe I'm actually marrying a pirate.",_ Elizabeth giggled again, seeing the mischievous twinkle in Will's brown eyes as well.

Her father gave her one last kiss on her forehead before sitting on the first row, looking proudly at his daughter as she turned to Jack. He quickly took another swig of rum before putting it away very slowly.

"Welcome" Jack said loudly, everyone fell silent and for a moment, Elizabeth thought whole Port Royal would have heard it. She looked at Will with a mischievous twinkle in her own eyes. He bit his lip a little to keep himself from laughing.

The silence on the ship alerted Will and he stepped forward, whispering to Jack.

"Jack...the wedding!"

"Ah, yes," Jack beamed delightedly. "The wedding!" he nodded happily; then his brows furrowed. "What wedding?" he asked, curious.

Will grinned cheerfully, nodding toward Elizabeth, as Jack turned to face her, blinking in obvious surprise. "Ahh!" Jack exclaimed, nodding in delight. "Of course! Oh, what a beautiful dress," he added graciously, admiring Elizabeth's wedding gown. "Told you a dress flattered you."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and smiled a little at him, her cheeks turning a little red. "Thanks Jack."

"Sooo... who's the lucky groom?" Jack smiled brightly.

Will bit his lip to keep himself from laughing as he ticked Jack on the shoulder to alert him of his presence. "That would be me Jack."

"Will ! congratulations. Oh, this is wonderful news." Jack nodded " And it's about time. Haven't I been saying you needed to find yourself a girl?" he added, tousling Will's sandy-brown hair affectionately.

Will rolled his eyes and blew some of his hair out of his eyes while holding Elizabeth's hand. He felt a squeeze and smirked a little at his bride.

"_I think he drank to much. He doesn't look so good." _Elizabeth frowned a little and shook the thought out of her head. _"It's just Jack...he's always like this."_

"Well then," Jack Sparrow beamed proudly, turning to face the congregation. "Without further ado... We are gathered here today to join in holy matrimony William Turner, and - " Jack blinked momentarily, turning to Elizabeth and giving her a hopeful look.

She rolled her eyes and giggled a little, shooting a glance at Will. "Elizabeth." She answered

"Elizabeth..." Jack trailed off, forgetting her surname. She took a deep breath and replied annoyed

"Swann."

"And who gives the bride away?" Jack asked cheerfully, turning to Governor Swann.

"I do," Governor Swann nodded politely, giving Elizabeth a tender smile.

"And you are ...?" Jack inquired, curious.

"Governor Weatherby Swann," he replied.

. "Oh! Well of course you are," he exclaimed. his brows furrowing in concern. "Did you get the flowers Elizabeth asked?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes... Yes, I did," Governor Swann smiled politely, nodding again.

"Excellent," Jack beamed, nodding delightedly. Then he looked at Weatherby curiously. "Were they lilies?"

Elizabeth stifled a giggle; but her father nodded politely, masking his embarrassment. "Yes, they are... They are lovely, Captain Sparrow," he assured Jack

"Ah," Jack nodded in agreement. "Yes; I know roses are traditional, but I've always been partial to lilies myself," he confessed, obviously pleased with his choice.

Then, seeing the expectant glances from the rest of the wedding party, he nodded, collecting himself. "Right; the wedding," he agreed, getting back to business.

The crew was holding back their laughs as Governor Swann looked quite strange at Jack. Elizabeth and Will looked at each other, trying to bite back their amusement. _"Oh dear. I think he drank to much...I'm so sorry father." _Elizabeth looked at her father who looked quite amused himself.

"Do you, William Turner, take Elize, Lizzie." Jack stopped talking and frowned

"Elizabeth." Will whispered towards Jack, squeezing Elizabeth's hand in encouragement.

"Elizabeth! To be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, for richer and poorer, in sickness and in health. Through good times and bad?

"I do." Will smiled at Elizabeth while holding her two hands.

"_Whatever you do. Don't faint." _Elizabeth told herself, she felt the tears spring in her eyes. _"This is the best day of my life." _

"Do you promise to eat your vegetables?" Jack inquired, making Will chuckle a little.

"I do Jack."

"And to put the toilet seat down when you're done with it?"

Will looked embarrassed, feeling his cheeks flushing red before replying "I do."

Jack nodded "Good boy. Now, Elizabeth. Do you promise to forgive William when he forgets to do all those things?"

Elizabeth laughed a little, managing to say "I do." Through her laughs. Will tried to keep a serious face but failed miserably when a huge smile appeared on his face as he saw her laugh.

"_We chose to make it so. We can't turn back now. Besides, this is much better than in a church." _Will thought _"She looks beautiful, Jack is right, a dress does flatter her. It's a beautiful dress after all."_

"Very good, Then by the power vested in me, by... _me_, I now pronounce you husband and wife, You may kiss the bride, _And you may kiss the groom_." Jack added, smirking at Elizabeth and Will who shared their first kiss as a married couple.

"Allright, that's enough. Break it up you two."

"Now, take each other's hands," Jack instructed them; Elizabeth took Will's hand obediently, wondering what strange pirate custom this might be. "And never let go," Jack smiled warmly, placing his hands reassuringly on their shoulders.

Elizabeth shook her head, smiling at Jack and then back at Will. _"I'll never let go."_

Jack nodded at the couple, acceptingly and took another swig of his rum before turning the bottle upside down and frowning as there wasn't any rum falling on the deck.

"OO, a wedding! I love weddings! Drinks all around!" Jack said suddenly, Will looked strangely at Jack and then back at Elizabeth before laughing loudly together with the guests.

**X**

"_Now why did I have to be here?"_ Jack thought while sitting rather stiffly at the dinner table. All the guest were laughing and babbling with each other while Jack, just sat there. Rather bored. _"Now would be a good time for cursed pirates to kidnap someone. Or Davey Jones to come and claim someone's soul."_

Jack looked at the happy couple at the other side of the table and smiled softly _"Now that's why I'm here. Drinks all around." _Jack thought while taking another bottle of rum from the servants. The guests looked strangely at him as he stood up, raising the bottle in the air.

"A toast! To William Turner, and Elizabeth..." Jack trailed off, Elizabeth and Will frowned "Swann!" Jack grinned suddenly, finally remembering Elizabeth's name. The guests toasted on the married couple and Jack sat back down, smirking and showing his golden teeth to several guests who backed away from him.

"_He's beautiful..."_Elizabeth thought while looking at Will lovingly. The reception was at the Swann residence and Jack had been the first one to drink of the served drinks. After all, part of the guests were pirates, so it was only natural that there was rum served.

"_She's beautiful..."_ Will smiled affectingly at his new bride and gave her another kiss. She smiled so brightly, that he had no change of looking a moment serious "_This is a happy moment. The happiest moment of my life."_

**X**

"_I'm beautiful." _Jack smirked at his reflection before taking another swig of rum. He looked over his shoulder and smiled brightly at Will and Elizabeth.

He took another bottle of rum out of the hands of a crew member and smirked._"Time to go back home."_ Jack frowned, _"My work is done here."_

Jack silently slipped out of the room, trying not to alert Will or Elizabeth that he was leaving without a goodbye. But clearly, the married couple was to busy enjoying themselves that they did not even notice Jack's absence.

They cut the cake and shared the first dance, they joined in the activities for the little children and talked with the guests that couldn't be present at the wedding itself. Mostly because it was on The Black Pearl...

Will and Elizabeth didn't care though, they were married, they were happy.

**X**

The Black Pearl sailed away under the horizon, Jack smiled at the sun and took another swig of his bottle of rum. He grabbed his compass and opened it, watching the needle closely.

"Now...bring me that horizon..." He looked at the sea around him and smirked while pulling Anamaria closer to him by her waist. "Drink up me hearties Yo-ho!" they sang together while clinging two bottles of rum together and kissed under the sun before drinking some of the sweet liquid with their arms locked in each other.

**X**

"We are so lucky Jack wanted to marry us..." Will said softly

"Yeah...and that my father agreed to let us marry on the Pearl." Elizabeth added.

Will sighed happy and Elizabeth laid her head on his chest as they sat in silence under the huge tree in the middle of the garden.

"Were is Jack anyway?"

**R&R please...I hope you all like it**

**I like reviews and I cannot lie...they make me smile :-D**


End file.
